Camera caritatis
by Mike-chan7
Summary: Porque cuando el amor toca tu puerta las inseguridades se cuelan por la ventana. "¡Se que preferirías a otra como Katerina! "¿¡Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo, Haru?"/"La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a un Gokudera abochornado y furioso. ¡Como si Vongola no se bastara con tener un idiota, como para tener a una pareja de idiotas! Pequeño One-shot sobre Yamamoto y Haru.


¡Hola! Hace tiempo que tenia esto escrito y por fin me decidí a subirlo :D Es un One-Shot. ¡Mi segundo One-Shot! Con Haru y Yamamoto de personajes principals (que ya sabeis que me encantan). Como siempre advierto un poco de OC es inevitable ¡Espero que lo disfruteis! Respecto a mi otro fic, sí, lo sigo continuando, peeero soy un poco MUY lenta, ya me conoceis :P ¡Espero vuestra opinión!

Advertencia: © Akira Amano. Yo solo utlizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Camera Caritatis**_

La habitación estaba vacía, sus compañeros estaban por el resto de la nueva Mansión, donde vivirían, inspeccionando el lugar, desempacando su equipaje y mirando sus habitaciones. Italia era bella y el viaje había sido agotador.

—Está un poco más alejada, pero me gusta así –Le explicó a la castaña—. Como vine hace unos meses a solucionar unos negocios pude prepararla. ¿Te gusta? No esta muy ordenada pero es bastante amplia –Miró con ternura a la muchacha; parecía nerviosa— ¿Ya has visto la tuya?

Yamamoto la observo mientras ella bajaba la cabeza con una graciosa mueca de indignación, se veía preciosa. No sabía bien si era el ambiente de Italia, el cansancio o simplemente que esa chica lo traía loco, pero por algún motivo ese día, viendola con aquellos pantalones y camiseta que usaba tan frecuentemente, se veía más encantadora que nunca.

—No…aún no, Haru acabo perdida cuando intentó encontrarla –Dijo con resignación, suspirando— ¡Esta en la dirección contraria a la de todos, es injusto! –completó hacienda un puchero que, al guardián, le pareció adorable.

" _Los hombres se aburren rápido de las mujeres que no saben complacerlos"_

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza por enésima vez al igual que durante la última semana, haciéndola deshacer su sonrisa mientras Yamamoto no la veía.

Katerina di Salvatore era la última ex-novia de Yamamoto Takeshi. Con un cuerpo despampanante, y un padre que trabajaba de mano derecha de la famiglia Salvatore, era la típica mujer que hacía que los hombres se giraran a mirarla. Sabía siete idiomas, tenía una carrera de administración empresarial y un historial impecable en el mundo de la mafia y, durante unos meses, tuvo también el novio que cualquier chica desearía; Un talentoso jugador de béisbol que se había hecho famoso en Japón y que, ademas, trabajaba para una de las mafias más poderosas del mundo.

Ella en comparación era Haru, Haru a secas. La muchacha que había acabado con Vóngola de rebote y estaba siempre cerca de Yamamoto por motivos desconocidos para todos.

 _No quería perderle._

Tragó saliva decidida y se acerco por la espalda hasta donde estaba el beisbolista rebuscando algo en el armario. Yamamoto tenía veinte años desde hacía algunos meses y crecer solo lo hacía ver más y más atractivo, las mujeres se desvivían por su atención, intentaban seducirlo, se le insinuaban y se lo comían con la mirada y ella… no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le tocó la espalda en una caricia y en cuanto este se giró, mirándola con aquella tierna sonrisa, lo besó de manera profunda e incesante.

...

Cuando Haru se acerco y lo beso por sorpresa, enredando sus brazos por su cuello y pegando sus cuerpos, Takeshi se sintió extasiado y atontado. A penas sabía qué preguntar cuando el beso paró.

-Jajaja ¿Qué pasa, Haru? –dijo acariciandole la mejilla- Eso... no me lo esperaba.

Era la primera vez que Haru lo besaba de _ese_ modo por iniciativa propia.

La muchacha lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a besarlo. Se separaron agitados y sin aire y en cuanto la muchacha recupero algo de oxigeno volvió a atacar, besándolo con fiereza. Una y otra vez.

Yamamoto comenzó a dejar sus manos viajar por el cuerpo de la castaña a medida que los besos hacían que su libido subiera más y más. Desde la espalda a la cadera y bajando hasta el trasero de la castaña, desde donde la aferro a su cuerpo hasta que sintió que no podían estar más cerca aunque lo intentara, sintiendo como Haru suspiraba suavemente contra su boca.

La puerta se cerró por el viento, sobresaltándolo, pero no deteniendo a la de cabello chocolate.

Visualizo la cama. Con aquella colcha color bordó y las cortinas negras corridas. Mientras la besaba se dirigió hacía allí, paso a paso, guiándola con el.

Tendió a Haru sobre el mullido colchón y se puso sobre ella. Acerco sus labios, tomando aire por última vez y la beso nuevamente sintiendo que se desencadenaba toda la pasión retenida durante meses, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, eso no era nada nuevo para él, sin embargo, si lo era _hacerlo_ con ella. Sintió los labios húmedos e hinchados de Haru y su cuerpo caliente. Le besó el cuello, regando un camino de besos hasta su clavícula.

 _Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo todo resto de razonamiento._

Quería tocar su piel sin barreras. Hacía tiempo que su control se resentía, quería _hacerla suya,_ marcarla con sus dientes, memorizar cada rincón de su piel y dejar claro que Haru solo le pertenecía a el, a el y a nadie más. Hervía de rabia al ver como se la comían con los ojos aquellos hombres al verla pasar o incluso como se le insinuaban continuamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

— _Takeshi…_ —Haru enredó las manos en su cabello.

La mordió fuerte en su níveo cuello y ella gimió, el inesperado sonido hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. Siempre había querido escucharla gemir así, por él. La besó de nuevo y miró los ojos caramelo de la chica, semi abiertos, bailando con nerviosismo. ¿Estaba yendo demasiado rápido?

 _¿Era eso lo que Haru quería?_

Se había dejado llevar tan pronto que no había pensado nada, por todos los dioses, ¡Haru nunca había estado con un hombre!

El guardián de la lluvia la soltó de su agarre y se separó con quedo quieto, mirandola seriamente, aun jadeando. El rubor de sus mejillas la hacía ver aún más atractiva que de costumbre, le había roto los dos primeros botones de la camisa, y aquel mordisco se veía rojo y morado adornando su nívea piel.

—Lo siento, no debí hacer eso –se puso en pie y giró buscando una salida, dispuesto a encerrarse en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría, no, eso no le bastaría, necesitaría un viaje al polo norte esta vez,pensándolo bien, tal vez Tsuna pudiera darle una misión. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Esa era la palabra; Haru siempre lo volvía _loco._

—¡Espera, Yamamoto! –una mano sostuvo su brazo, pudo sentir a través del agarre un leve temblor— yo…

Algo le decía que si se giraba, no seria para contenerse.

—Haru, lo mejor será que te marches –Advirtió, estaba a un solo paso de superar el límite de su auto-control.

Haru creyó que se echaría a llorar.

Durante toda su adolescencia, al mismo tiempo en que él salía con varias mujeres y disfrutaba plenamente del sexo, Haru estaba en un instituto solo para señoritas, soñando con un príncipe azul, el amor verdadero y una boda por todo lo grande. Cuando le pidió que saliera con él, aunque fuese a escondidas para evitarle estar definitivamente anclada a la madia, lo hizo sabiendo que tendría que tener paciencia. No se merecía algo así, por eso se controlaba.

Ella se levanto de la cama con cuidado, aun temblando por la acción de segundos atrás, tenía la camisa un poco abierta, dejando expuesto su sujetador entre la tela.

Yamamoto parecía enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así. Sintió como cerraba los ojos al sentirla cerca y pasó una mano por su mejilla en forma de caricia intentando que la mirara, ¿que había hecho mal? pego su cuerpo al del espadachín, sintiéndose pequeña.

Yamamoto sintió como el cuerpo de la castaña se pegaba al suyo. Frunció el ceño.

 _Joder, Haru._

—Por favor Yamamoto, no te enfades –rogó la muchacha algo asustada, separándose un poco.

—¿Qué?—Cuestiono con estupefacción el guardián, con un leve hilo de voz. ¿Por qué debería el enfadarse con ella? ¿Acaso había hecho algo que no sabía? ¿O tal vez había vuelto a o poner esa expresión que daba miedo sin darse cuenta?

— Haru no sabe, Yamamoto. Haru no sabe que hacer cuando se quiere dejar llevar ni cuando se siente tan _…—_ Haru se sonrojó violentamente y omitió el adjetivo, poniéndose nerviosa— Haru sabe que no es suficiente, sabe que Yamamoto, quizás, preferiría a una mujer más... _experimentada_

—Haru, ¿Qué estas diciendo? –Definitivamente algo se escapaba de su comprensión. Miró la cara apenada de la chica, temblaba. La mente de Haru siempre había sido un misterio, un remolino de sombras; La abrazó intentando calmarse— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Haru ? —Soltó en un susurro, casi sin pensarlo, si se detenía a reflexionar era cierto que llevaba extraña algunos días— por favor, no puedo entenderte si no me lo explicas. ¿Por qué dices que…?

— ¡Yamamoto siempre se aparta de Haru! –Gritó en reproche, interrumpiéndolo, apartándolo en un seco empujón que lo dejó sin fuerzas; Aquello tomó por sorpresa al espadachín— No soy guapa, ¿verdad? —un sollozo escapo de sus labios a la par negaba con la cabeza; se sentía insegura cada vez que alguna mujer estaba cerca de él; ¡¿Por qué todas eran tan perfectas?! — ¿Haru no esta a la altura de alguien como Yamamoto, no?

—¡No! Haru, eso no es cierto, tu…

 _¿Que no era guapa, acababa de decir que no era guapa?_

— ¡Haru sabe que no tiene un buen cuerpo como las antiguas novias de Yamamoto! –Takeshi la miró atónito.

¿ _A que venía eso?¿No se daba cuenta de que los hombres se la comían con los ojos a cada maldito rato?¡Incluso el cascarrabias de Gokudera la había mirado así alguna vez!_ La simple idea hizo que quisiera explotar de rabia. ¡Era él el que se sentía inseguro cada vez que discutía con Gokudera a dos palmos de distancia o se colgaba del brazo de Tsuna!

— Tampoco sabe nada sobre el cuerpo de los hombres –Volvió a sollozar; sentía que Yamamoto la comenzaría a ignorar en cuanto perdiera el interés y ella se quedaría sola— ¿Haru no es suficiente, Yamamoto? –Volvió a preguntar al no tener respuesta; El llanto se comenzó a intensificar. Estaba enamorada de Yamamoto, tanto que no sabía como controlarlo, él cada vez estaba más distante y aunque no le había creído al principio, poco a poco, sentía que lo que esa mujer le había dicho era cierto. Todo aquello le provocaba una profunda angustia que le perforaba el corazón.

—Haru, estas equivocada, de verdad, yo…—otra vez se vio interrumpido por la voz de Haru; el espadachín estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

—Haru sabe que es rara y se siente tonta. ¡Pero Haru no sabe nada sobre tener novio y todas-se-burlan-de-ella por no saber nada sobre el sexo aunque ya tenga diecinueve años! —miró a los ojos al guardián, parecía confundido— ¡Haru sabe que solo es un remplazo! –Gritó desesperada al no obtener respuesta— ¡Sabe que Yamamoto solo está con ella por diversión! ¡Se que preferirías a otra como Katerina! Alguien con quien no tuvieras que salir a escondidas, pero, pero... ¡por mucho que lo intente no logro ser como ella!

Todo encajó en la mente del guardián. La tomó por los hombros.

—¿¡Pero qué tonterías estas diciendo, Haru!?—aquello resonó en toda la habitación, acongojando un poco a la muchacha, la cual hizo silencio completamente— Yo simplemente me estoy conteniendo ¿Quién te ha metido todas esas ideas en la cabeza?

—Pero… Katia-chan me contó que salíais antes y que…que tu…

—Sí —Takeshi sonrió, para poco después soltar una risa nerviosa y tomar aire, intentando calmarse de nuevo. La miró a los ojos y le acarició el rostro, limpiándole los restos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¡Iba a cobrarse todas las cuentas con esa mujer! Debió saber que esa clase de mujeres no se acercan a alguien solo por simpatía.

— Puedo imaginarme que te dijo Katherina –continuó diciendo mientras suspiraba agotado— Ella y yo salimos hace más de un año, pero la relación no fue bien y desde entonces no ha parado de insistir en que vuelva con ella. – comentó exhausto- Escucha, yo no necesito a alguien así, Haru, no amo a Katherina, ni a ella ni a ninguna de las mujeres con las que haya podido salir.

—Pero tu ¿Porqué elegiste a Haru? entre tantas chicas a las que escoger ¿Por qué a Haru? –La inseguridad la carcomía por dentro— yo no soy…

—Haru es la chica más hermosa que podría haber llegado a conocer, la más encantadora, la más amable, la más divertida, la única que me hace reir, la única capaz de jugar conmigo al béisbol sin que le de miedo la pelota, la más atractiva y la única a quien deseo –Yamamoto la miro a los ojos— ¿Lo entiendes, Haru? solo necesito que seas tu.

Haru asintió con la cabeza, ruborizada, sientiendose tontamente feliz y un poco culpable _._ Yamamoto ensancho su sonrisa.

—La próxima vez que tengas una duda simplemente pregúntame antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Por kami, ¿como puedes hacerle caso a alguien como Katerina? –suspiro sonriendole a la castaña y le acaricio el rostro—. Ire a darme una ducha ¿vale?

— Me gustaría saber…¿Por qué tienes que contenerte, Takeshi? -cuestiono Haru, ruborizada, mirando hacía otro lado— Haru no quiere, que te contengas más...

El espadachín la miró y una chispa de deseo bailó por sus ojos. Se acerco a la de cabello chocolate y la beso en los labios tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara a la cara.

— No se que tanto te habrá dicho Katerina, pero olvídalo todo, tienes porque exigirte a hacer algo así Haru…de verdad. Aguantare todo lo que haga falta –le aseguro sonriente— aunque cueste, jajajaja –comentó con mofa, rascándose la cabeza.

—No es eso —La castaña enrojeció por un momento— Haru se sintió muy bien y….ya sabes –desvió la vista hacía el suelo— ¡No hagas que Haru lo diga-desu! ¡Esta bien si eres tu!

Yamamoto la observo fijamente, expectante, ese día sin duda estaba siendo sorprendente.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo, Haru?No tienes que hacerlo para complacerme, luego será tarde para cambiar de idea, no voy a detenerme… —La miró serio, no quería forzarla a nada que ella no quisiera. Vio como la chica asentía— ¿Estas segura?

—¡Haru esta segura! –dijo gritando por la vergüenza.

Haru trago saliva y se miro a si misma – _Vamos Haru, se valiente_ —se dijo.

Acabó de desabotonar su camisa y la dejo caer, par dejar caer luego su pantalón corto. Se sintió desnuda y desprotegida frente al beisbolista, que la miraba intensamente, a pesar de llevar aún su ropa interior. Habían ido a la playa juntos muchas veces y aún así, la vergüenza la carcomía.

Takeshi la miró sorprendido y le acarició el rostro, la besó, suave y cástamente. Se quitó su camisa, dejando expuesto su piel morena y sus músculos marcados para luego abrazarla. No, el no sería quien detuviera a Haru si ella quería, se sentó en la cama y le tendió una mano— Acércate. – de hecho, se moría de ganas, pensó.

Yamamoto sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Por qué…?

—Solo ven –Dijo atrayendo a la muchacha hacía el, sentándola sobre su cintura— ¡Será divertido! –Takeshi rió, pero de una manera diferente a la de siempre y la beso, con todas sus ganas, con toda la pasión que se había estado guardando— me muero por hacerte el amor, Haru..

La castaña sintió su cuerpo vibrar y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Debía estar más roja que un tomate maduro.

—Haru no sabe por donde empezar —aclaro—, ni que hacer —susurró apenada.

—Olvídate de eso –dijo para besarla de nuevo— deja que esta vez yo me encarge de todo.

— _Okey_ -desu

Yamamoto tragó saliva, preguntándose porque estaba tan nervioso y le desprendió el sujetador con delicadeza, expectante, abriendo bien los ojos al encontrarse una visión mucho más increíble de lo que podría haber imaginado. El simple hecho de saber que solo él tenia acceso a esas vistas le inflaba el pecho de orgullo y satisfacción.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse hizo que los dos se quedaran congelados.

—Oe, Yamamoto, el décimo dice que… —Gokudera Hayato, se quedo petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo—¿¡Q-qué diablos!?

—¡Kyaa!¡No mires Bakadera! –Grito en pánico la castaña en cuanto reaccionó, tumbándose sobre Yamamoto e intentando volverse invisible con todos sus esfuerzos. ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella!

—F-friki, tu…

—jajaja Gokudera –la risa amena del espadachín resultó siniestra saliendo de un rostro con esos ojos amenazantes, Takeshi apretaba contra si el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña— me temo que no es buen momento. Dile a Tsuna que quiero estar _a solas_ con mi novia y olvida ahora mismo _todo_ lo que acabas de ver – Gokudera se puso tenso, sintiendo una presencia amenazante .

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a un Gokudera avergonzado y furioso. ¿¡Que demonios hacían ese par de pervertidos a plena luz del día!? ¡Y sin poner pestillo! A ver cómo le explicaba a Juudaime que Yamamoto no podía ir con los demás a conocer el resto de la Mansión Vongola porque estaba haciendo cosas _en privado_ con la mujer estúpida. ¿Y había dicho _"novia"_?Como si Vóngola no se bastara con tener un idiota, como para tener a una _pareja_ de idiotas.

…

.

.

.

.

FIN

Y ¡Hasta aquí! La verdad es que no sabía como acabarlo, así que ha quedado acabado de manera un poco súbita. _Espero_ que les haya gustado! :D Ya estoy con el próximo capítulo de "En mis diez últimas primaveras" djsdkfjsdlkfs cada vez me gusta más esta pareja! Inicialmente comencé esto con la idea en mente de narrar un recuerdo de esos dos juntos en ese fic, peeero estos dos se merecen un poco de felicidad y acabo siendo una historia independiente.

-"Camera caritatis" es una expresión latina que quiere decir "en el secreto de la intimidad"

Espero vuestro opinión y vuestras críticas constructivas (comentar es gratis :)

Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
